Love For A Dark Queen
by Finnceline3940
Summary: What happens when Finn comes home from a 7 year long journey and expresses his feelings for Marceline and things start heating up between them. This is my first fan fic and would really like the negative comment to not be so harsh thank you
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**I do not own anything Adventure time this is rated M do to sexual and violent content. I'll try to post more chapters as soon as possible I would real like to know what you guys think if I get enough positive review I'll post more and as a special treat I make long chapters and its gonna be long awesome story so ENJOY :3**

**FINNCELINE 3**

**Chapter 1: A hero returns**

It has been 7 long years since Finn the human boy had left the land of Ooo on his journey. The news of the hero leaving Ooo spread fast and filled the land with great sorrow and despair. The 4 people it had affected the most was his best friend a yellow dog that can stretch and grow to and length and size, a vampire queen in his words was '' a radical dame who like to play games', and pink princess made of bubblegum who had rejected hi**s **advances when he was a boy but who know regrets doing so Each one would often shed a tear missing that once little boy that had brightened up each on of their lives for the better.

One day word had spread that the hero was returning home to the land of Ooo. A party was set up at the candy kingdom for the young hero's arrival. The three girls wore their best and prettiest outfits Marceline wore a black dress cocktail dress with pink and purple stripped stockings and red heels (the one from henchman) , and Princess bubblegum wore a lovely ball gown (lol as usual).

As the vampire queen had arrived it appears that Finn had not arrived yet, she looked towards to the castle to see a stage where a yellow dog had been helping some candy construction workers build it.

M: She approached the stage "hey Jake what's up with the stage?" she asked curiously

J: "Oh Princess Bubblegum wanted to keep everyone entertained while we waited for Finn, So she set up a concert and some guy called The Paladin is going to play" he said helping a candy person secure he stage so no to collapse

M: "Oh so when is Finn going to get here?"

J: "I don't know but relax the paladin is going to start soon" he said as the candy workers thanked Jake for the help

M: "I hope he gets here soon I really want to jam with him" she said looking a little impatient

J: he looked at her suspiciously "Hey Marcy?"

M: "Yeah Jake?"

J: he hesitated "Do you… DO YOU LIKE FINN?!" is what came from his mouth

M: She blushed heavily embarrassed knowing it was true but she lied "NO!" she yelled with a shy tone in her voice

J: he held both cheeks with his hands "YOU DO! DON'T?!" trying to tease her

M: She grew a darker shade of red and whispered in his ear "fine! Yes but don't freaking tell anyone especial Finn or I'll scare you every day for the rest of your life"

J: his face sunk in to his remembering how scared of her he "Ok I won't say anything"

PB: "Oh hi guys you excited to see Finn after so long?" she asked walking up them

J: he stupidly forgot what Marcy just said "I KNOW MARCELINE IS!" he said excitedly

M: she just blushed and kicked him

PB: bubblegum couldn't really tell as she looked at a now red faced Marceline "hmm I think I know what's going on here!"

M: she gulped and grew a darker shade of red

PB: "Marceline do you like Finn?" she asked with a grin getting within inches of the vampire's face

M: "n-no" she said shyly

PB: "HAHAHAHA I'm kidding!"

M: she sighed in relief

During this conversation they hadn't noticed that the sun had gone down and a crowd of candy people was gathering around the stage.

PB: "Oh the concerts about to start come on you two" she said dragging them closer to the stage

J: "Hey PB so whose is the Paladin?

PB: "I don't know what he looks like because he wore a black hooded robe and his face was covered"

As they were talking the crowd roared as a man in black hooded robe walked on stage holding a black Gibson les Paul guitar; got to the mic and yelled to the crowd.

TP: "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!'

The crowd roared as The paladin began to strum on his guitar. Slowly playing a familiar tune.

J: "hey girls does this song sound familiar to you girls?"

M: "now that you mention it yeah it does"

PB: "I agree"

TP: " Everyone, bubblegum, I'm so dumb I should have just told you what I lost was a piece of your hair! Now it's gone, gone forever but it doesn't matter when I just, just had all of you there. I just had all of you there my friends if your even my friends" as there was a pause the man removed his mask and revealed a familiar smile

J: "WAIT NO WAY?!"

M and PB: "what is it Jake?" They both asked as Jake pointed at the man and both girls jaws drooped as the man removed the hooded robe to reveal a very very familiar face

J, M, and PB: as they so him they all yelled in disbelief "FINN!?"

Finn: He winked at them and continued playing as he did the crowd erupted seeing the young hero on stage

"What am I to you?

Am I a joke, your, or your brother?

What am I to you?

Do you look down at me cause I'm younger?

Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band. Last night was the most fun I've ever had .

Even liked it when the two of you would get mad at each other.

Oh, you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

Oh, you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

That's Ri-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you girls and you Jake. I wanna sing a song and I refuse to make it fake."

M: "He looks really hot with that guitar" She blushed as she realized what she just said as she look at Jake and PB whose mouths where open looking at her in complete shock

Finn: "What am I to you?

Am I a joke, your, or your brother?

What am I to you?

Do you look down at me cause I'm younger?

Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band.

I'll forget that I lost a piece your hair

I'll remember the paste that we shared… over there.

Oh, you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

Oh, you a-a-a-are my best friends in the world.

That's Ri-i-i-ight I'm talking about the two of you girls and you Jake. I wanna sing a song and I refuse to make it fake.

Make no mistake

I'm gonna sing song that feels so real it make this do-o-o-o-o-or break"

(one hour later back stage)

J: "FINN THAT WAS SO AWSOME! HAHAHA" he said hugging his little human brother

Finn: "I really missed you guys" he said hugging jake back

PB:" Finn that was amazing" she said as she copied jake

M:she peeked from behind the curtain and in her mind "He's really grown up he's even gotten even hotter" she shook the thought out of her head as she floated to the group and joined in the hug

Finn: As the hug ended the questions began "how you guys been?"

M:"it's been really boring since you left" she said as she pouted

Finn: He patter her on the head chuckling "Don't worry Mar-Mar we'll go pixie strangling later ok?" she blushed as she nodded "OH I ALMOST FORGOT!"

He said searching his pack

J:"forget what Finn?"

Finn: "I brought presents here you go PB" he said handing her a box full of test tubes filled with foreign seeds

PB: "OH MY GLOB FINN THANKS CAN'T WAIT START RESEARCHING THESE" she said giving him a peck on the cheek and a wave goodbye as she walked to her lab

Finn: "Jake this is for you" he said handing him an empty bowl

J:"whoa dude not cool I'm not doing your dirty dishes" he said looking annoyed

Finn: "HAHAHAHA no it magic watch. Vanilla please" he said as the bowl filled itself with ice cream"

J: "OH MY GLOB THANK YOU FINN!" he said smashing his face into the bowl eating the ice cream

Finn: "Hey Jake can you give me and Marcy alone?"

J: Jake gave a thumbs up and walked out his face glued to the endless ice cream bowl

Finn: "Marcy?"

M: "yea…?!" she was cut off by the shock of Finn suddenly hugging her

Finn: "I really missed you" he said hugging her tightly

M: "I really missed you too" she hugged back

Finn: "I got something really special for you" he said winking and digging in his pack

M:she looked at him curious as to what it is

Finn: "close your eyes and stick out your hands"

M: "O-ok" she did what he said

Finn: he placed a teddy bear with long arms and legs in her hands "open your eyes"

M: she opened them and tears of joy began to fill her eyes "HAMBO!" she said happily and hugging the bear "THANK YOU FINN THANK YOU" she yelled as she jumped on him and kissed him in the heat of the moment

Finn: he froze as he felt her lips pressed against his

J: he walked in "hey Finn ready to GOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he walked in seeing his brother kissing the vampire queen

**OH GLOB BUSTED I say that kiss was a good welcome home gift for now ;)  
please give me some positive feed and chapter 2 will soon be up until then laters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**_Chapter 2: Love for a vampire**

J: "WHAT GLOB ARE YOU TWO DOING!" he yelled as he had just walked in on them sharing a kiss

Finn: He looks at Marceline with a shocked look on his face "Marceline?"

M:" I'm sorry Finn" she flew away tears streaming down her face and a bright red tint was on her face

J:"I knew she liked you but I didn't think she would jump you like that" he said as he watched he fly away

Finn: "I wish it would have lasted longer" he covered his mouth blushing at what he just said

J:"WHOA! Do you like Marceline?" he asked looking at Finn in disbelief at what he just said

Finn: "I'm going to go check out Ooo and see what's changed" he said grabbing his gear and leaving the candy kingdom

J: "dude you want me to come with?" he asked worried that his brother might be mad

Finn:"Nah man I kind of want to be alone with my thoughts" he said looking away from the yellow dog

J:"ok man just go home when you're ready BMO's been saving a controller for ever since you left"

Finn:"ok man will do" he said as he walked out of the candy kingdom

M: She sat crying hugging her teddy bear "I'm such an idiot why did I do that" she sat there when she suddenly heard her name being called

Finn: "MARCELINE! MARCELINE!" he shouted walking into a field "*sigh* I guess she went home I guess I should work out a bit just cause I'm home doesn't mean I should get lazy"

M:she sat on top of a tree watching him

In her eyes he had grown so much his boyish looks replaced by manly roughness. His clothes had changed as well is blue shirt, little blue shorts, and his famous hat replaced with a pair of navy blue cargo shorts, a black denim jacket under neath was a red t-shirt, his hat was now a hood that was attached to the jacket and he wore a bright red gauntlet that matched his family sword and he had grown taller than both Marceline and Princess Bubblegum.

M: "he's really grown up I hardly recognized him at first" and as he began to take is jacket and shirt she blushed at the site of his muscular and scared body she decided to sneak up on him and as she approached him he stopped once he got to his left arm and as he slipped is arm out it was revealed that he had an mechanical arm she froze as she saw that his arm wasn't real

Finn: he moved the arm as if he was stretching he heard the sound of a twig snapping he turned to so see Marceline standing there looking at him as he stood up and walked right up to her "Hey Marcy I was wondering when you were going to come out'

M:she blushed knowing that he knew she was watching him "Finn? What happened to your arm?"

Finn: "oh this freaking dragon caught me by surprise that's all" he said holding it out to show her "listen about earlier…"

M:"Finn I'm sorry I didn't me…" she was cut off by him pressing his lips against hers she was in shock but soon melted in to the kiss reached up wrapping her arms around his neck

Finn: as he pulled away to catch his breath "I've been waiting to do that for years"

M: she blushed and touched her lips "really Finn?"

Finn:"yeah I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since the day I left" he said taking her in his arms for a hug

M:she blushed welcoming his warm embrace she felt he feeling for him starting to grow more and more "Finn I've missed for so long and I can't stand not telling you how I feel"

Finn: he put his finger over her lips to stop her from speaking another word "I love you too Marceline"

M: her eyes sparkled and she blushed as she kissed him. She pulled away panting from the heated kiss "want to come over to my house Finn?"

Finn: he simply nodded, gathered his stuff, and followed her to her cave house as he walked in he noticed a picture of her and him when he was younger

M:"Finn do you want to have a little fun?" she said with a devious smile and lust in her eyes

Finn: "What kind of fun?" since he had never been with a woman before he didn't get her little hints of lust

M: "here I'll show you" she said as she blushed heavily as she unzipped her dress and it fell to reveal a pair black panties with red lacing with a matching bra

Finn: He was bright red as his shorts grew tighter "Marceline w-what are you doing?"

M:she smiled at his innocence "Finn you've never been with a woman before have you?"

Finn: "I don't know what you mean" he was puzzled as he felt strange not having ever been aroused before

M: she sat him down on the rock sofa and sat on his lap "here Finn I'll show you how it feels to make love" she said as she rubbed her pussy against the bulge in his pants moaning loudly as she kissed him

Finn: he had no idea what was happening all he knew was that he didn't want it to stop he let out little moans as he kissed her back

M:she stood up and kneeled in front of him slowly unzipping his pants

Finn: "what are you doing?" he asked panting from the kiss

M:"just sit back and relax ok hero" she said as his cock was revealed it was above average she licked her lips as she looked at it "Wow Finn you've really grown" she said as she gripped it gently

Finn: he twitched at her cold vampire touch

M: started to stroke is cock at a gentle pace as she soon wrapped her fork like tongue around his cock taking it into her mouth

Finn: he let out little moans that seemed to turn her on "Marceline that feel really good"

M:she stopped as she stood up to remove her bra and panties "Finn are you ready for the real fun to start?"

Finn: "wait Marceline can I… um can I taste you?" he said looking at her hoping for permission

M: she blushed and nodded and switched positions she spread her legs to reveal her pussy

Finn: he looked at it not knowing why he wanted it so badly he started rubbing it with his finger causing her to gasp and as he looked at his finger now soaked in her juices he licked it "It taste like strawberries"

M:she blushed at the statement "do you want some more?"

Finn: he nodded and pressed his tongue against her pussy spreading her lips and licking her inner walls

M: she gasped and moaned as she felt him hitting her sweet spot from the very start "Nnn! Finn don't stop please don't stop I'm getting so close " she said losing herself to her lust for him

Finn: he continued to lick more and more

M:"NN! AH! FINN I'M CUMMING" she yelled as she hugged his head losing control as she had one of the best orgasms she's ever hard

Finn: he felt a slash hit his face as his head was hugged by her once she released his head he looked at her "you tasted so good Marcy. What do we do now?"

M:she pushed him to the ground as she saddled herself on his hips "are you ready Finn?"

Finn: "Yes" he said excited to see how good sex felt

M:she slowly lowered herself on to his cock her pussy was being stretched by his cock "OH MY GLOB FINN ITS SO BIG" she said managing to fit it inside her

Finn: He gasped at how tight she was and at how good it felt. He felt an urge to thrust upward he couldn't hold it as he thrust his cock deep into her

M: she wasn't half down before he thrust his cock in her she let out a scream from the mix of pleasure and pain she was shaking not able to move

Finn: "Marceline I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asked worried thinking he had just hurt her

M:"N-no it just felt really good" she said still shaking

Finn: "I think I got an idea of what to do now" he said rolling her over where he was on top

M: she blushed as she was being turned on from being dominated

Finn: "so I do it like this?" he asked as he pulled his hips back and pushed them forward sending his cock in to her

M:"Y-yes that's perfect" she said kissing him

Finn: as he shared as kiss with her as he began thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her he could feel her claws pressing into his skin which caused him to thrust hard and harder

M:"Finn I think I going to cum" as she started to claw at his back as she held on to him

Finn: "Marceline I can feel something coming" he said as he increased his pace of his thrusts

M: "I'M CUMMING!" she said as she clawed a capital M on his back

Finn: the mix of pleasure and pain as her pussy tightened around him he was pushed over the edge and released his white cream inside of her and collapsed next to her and he looked at her

M:she was panting heavily as his cum poured out of her "T-that was a-amazing Finn" she said cuddling up to him slowly drifting off

Finn: he cradled her in his arm and whispered in her ear "your amazing Marceline" he said as they fell asleep in the nude on her living room floor together

_**Well Finn is no longer a virgin and he now has a new girlfriend but I wonder what would happen if someone found them in the buff embracing each other on her living room floor LOL *hint hint***

**Ok until Chapter 3 laters people ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Ok here is chapter 3 **

**_Chapter 3: The invitation **

Finn: he had awoke to the smell of something he hadn't smelled in a long time. He was dizzy and groggy he had no idea what had happened or where he was until it hit him like a frat train he was in Marceline's living room naked and as he realized this he quickly put on his boxers and cargo shorts. The smell of something good lured him to the kitchen where he was greeted with an amazing site Marceline was not wearing anything but a white apron with bat designs he looked at her for a few seconds before she turned to see him standing there.

M: "Morning sleepyhead I was wondering when you were going to wake up breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes ok" she said floating over to him and kissing his cheek

Finn: "Marcy?"

M:"Hmm?"

Finn: "I-is that for me" he asked blushing at the site her bare back sided

M: "MHMM!" she hummed as she smiled at him

Finn: "Why?" he asked curious as to why

M: "Cause that's what girlfriends do for boyfriends especially after last night" she said a seductive tone and winking at him

Finn: "Oh that's awesome" he said hugging her from behind which made her blush "hey Marcy can I use your bathroom?"

M: "you don't have to ask go ahead" she said trying not to burn herself

Finn: As he walked into the bathroom her noticed a hicky on his neck and some blood on his side. The hicky he shrugged off but the site of the capital M on his back mad him blush "Maaaarcy?" he called her

M: she floated in "yeah Finn?" she saw and remembered she had marked him with her mark "UM I UM" she said a little scared

Finn: "I like it looks cool" she said looking at it in the mirror "it's good you gave me your mark"

M"R-really?" she asked in complete surprise of his love of the mark

Finn:"yeah it's awesome" he said hugging her and suddenly pulled away "OH GLOB I HAVE TO GO CHECK IN WITH JAKE!"

M:"after breakfast ok" she said guiding him to the table where she had set a plate for him

Finn:"WHOA! This looks really good Marcy!" he said excited to taste it

M:"I made it especially for you" she said blushing and holding her arm shyly

Finn: "thank you Marcy" he said hugging her

M: she hugged him back

Finn: he looked back at the table what are you going to eat Marceline?" he asked only seeing one plate

M: "Oh I had completely for forgot to set myself" she giggled floating into the kitchen and getting a big bowl of strawberries

Finn: he laughed as he sat down and started eating as she sat next to him "MMMM THIS IS REALLY GOOD!" he said eating every bite

M:"R-really?"

Finn: "Yeah!" he said finishing his food

M: at the same time she finished getting the red out of every berry

Finn: he got fully dressed and kissed her "I'll be back later and we can do whatever you want ok"

M:"ok Finn I love u" she said kissing

Finn:" LOVE U TOO" he yelled as young adventurer left the small house to go visit his old tree house. As he approached it he noticed that noting had really changed. And as he walked inside a tiny computer landed on his shoulders

BMO: "BMO CHOP! If this was really you'd be dead right now Finn" he/she (what the fuck is BMO!) Said excited to see the young adventurer after so long

Finn: "hahahaha same old Bmo?" he said taking the computer and looking at it as he set it down

J: "YO dude where you we waited up all night were"

Finn: "well um I…" he was cut off

J: "wait *sniff* *sniff* you were with Marceline weren't?" he said after getting her scent

Finn: "Yeah" he said a little ashamed

J: "That's ok Finn you're a grown man now you're allowed to make your own choices now" he said patting him on the back "Sooooo what did you guys do?" he asked teasing him about it

Finn: he blushed "Well um I kind did something you told me not to" he said feeling guilty

J: "OH MY GLOOB YOU DIDN'T DO TIER 15 DID YOU?!"

Finn: "Y-yes"

J: "I told you to stay away from that" he said looking a little pissed but knowing it had to happen sooner or later

Finn: "I'm sorry dude" he said looking away

J: "ah Finn it ok I knew it would happen sooner or later" he said assuring Finn that it was ok

Finn: "thanks homie" he said holding out his fist for a fist bump

J: "No probs homie" he said returning the fist bump "so you and Marceline an item now?" he said teasing Finn

Finn: "Yeah I guess we are" he said blushing

J: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FINN AND MARCY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" he yelled running out of the house to the candy kingdom trying to tease Finn

Finn: "JAKE CUT IT OUT" he said chasing after him turning bright red

(Back at Marceline's house)

M: she had just got out of the shower and was getting dressed when there was knock on the door "I wonder whose here" she said opening the door and seeing a Princess Bubblegum standing there

PB: "Hi Marceline I heard things got heated between you and Finn when I left" she said teasing Marceline

M: she was blushing heavily "Where did hear that from?!"

PB:"Jake so I'm guessing it's true"

M: "FINE YES ITS TRUE ARE YOU HAPPY HUH IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW?!" she burst out and stopped when she realized that she is yelling

PB: There was a single tear and look of fear on her face

M: "Whoa Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell it's just" she sat down from the stress "I love him"

PB: she hugged her "it's ok to be in love Marceline" she said letting go of Marceline

M: "but I think I moved it along to fast" she said putting her face in her hands

PB: "why it's not like you had sex with him yet"

M:"well um I um" she had a look of guilt

PB:"OH MY GLOB YOU DID" she said in complete shock

M: she just blushed and hid her face

PB: "Well it's been done you just got to hope for the best ok Marceline" she said hugging her once more to comfort her

M: "Yeah I guess he really seemed to like it" she said blushing and thinking about last night

PB: "well I was just looking for Finn I wanted to tell him about a party I'm throwing at the candy kingdom hope you two can make it" she said heading towards the door

M: "I'll tell Finn he's coming over tonight" she said showing PB out

PB: "Oh and its formal dress code ok" she said getting in her candy carriage

M: "ARH! Fine" she said in an annoyed tone

PB: "Bye Marceline" she said taking off towards the candy kingdom

M: she decided the take a shower and play her guitar until Finn came over

(Back to FINN and JAKE)

They had found a dragon attacking a town of fluffy people. They decided to help out and slay the dragon before it really hurt someone

J: he stretched his hand into a giant fist and punched the dragon "hahahaha just like old times huh Finn?"

Finn: "yeah man" he said deflecting a fire burst with his family sword but they didn't notice the dragon charging for another blast and he released the burst at Jake

J: he was frozen in place

Finn: "JAKE LOOK OUT!" he said pushing the yellow dog out of the why and was engulfed in flame

J: "FINN!" he yelled after seeing his beloved friend engulfed in flames

**WHOA Is this the end for our young hero how will Marceline feel about his death if he is**

**Ok hope you guys don't get mad this isn't the end yet we got another 9 or more chapters depending on the amount of people like this story until next time Laters :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ADEVNTURE TIME**

**Well last chapter was bit ok sorry for the grammar and spelling errors I'll try to make as little as possible. And I know I hinted that the where going to get caught but I never said which chapter ;)**

Chapter 4: Ooo's newest couple

J: "FIIIIIIINN! NOOOOO!" he yelled as Finn was engulfed in a burst of flames and as the flames died down it was revealed Finn was still alive smoking from the flames alive his jacket and shirt were scorched and he had a few burns and for some reason his gauntlet was glowing

Finn: he looked at his jack and shirt "Awww man now I got to get a new jacket!" he said ripping off the chard remains of his jacket and shirt

J: As Finn did so a look of shock appeared on Jakes fast as he saw the auto-mail arm (I know but auto-mail is a lot easier then mechanical)

Finn: he raised the glowing gauntlet and grinned as he shot a blast of fire into the dragons face immobilizing it allowing an opportunity for Finn to strike "JAKE LAUNCH ME!" he said running to the yellow dog

J: "SURE BRO I GOT YOU" he said stretching into a catapult and flinging Finn at the dragon and Finn flow through the air and pierced the dragon right between the eyes

Finn: He was repeatedly stabbed the dragon even after it was dead

J: "DUDE STOP ITS DEAD!" he said trying to pull Finn away from the dragon

Finn: The pain of the burns and the adrenaline rush quickly zapped the rest of his energy and with one more stab he grew limp and collapsed unconscious

J: "I got you buddy let's get you to the hospital" he said tripling his size and carrying his friend to the candy kingdom

(back at Marceline's house)

M: "Glob where is he?!" it's getting really late just then there was a knock on the door "Finally you sure took your sweet time getting here?" she said as she open the door to see not Finn but peppermint butler

P: "Ms. Marceline your presence has been requested at the candy kingdom

M: "AH! What does bonnie want?" she said slightly annoyed

P: "It's about Finn something has happened and he is in the infirmary"

M: "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

P: "I was told he has suffered third degree burns and is unconscious"

M: "Come on let's go" she said grabbing peppermint butler and racing off towards the candy kingdom

(Back in the candy kingdom E.R.)

J: he was sitting in the waiting room scared and crying "it's my fault it's my fault" he said blaming his self for what happened

PB: "Jake it's going to be ok Finn's strong he'll make it" she said hugging him

J: "Yeah your right"

M: She came rushing in "where is he?!" she said tears streaming down her face

PB: "He's in the O.R. ok Marceline we have to wait" just then Dr. Ice cream came out

J: "IS FINN OK!" he yelled out as he saw the doctor

M: "Please tell us he's alright!" she said with tears still streaming down her cheeks

: "Yes yes calm down he'll be fine he just needs some rest is all he suffered a few third degree burns but what really happened was that he was extremely exhausted so all he needs is a goodnights rest"

J: "it was probably the blast he shot from his gauntlet" he said pointing out a possibility

: "As for that mechanical arm of his it has completely seized up so we had to remove it the replacement is currently being made right now if you want you three can go in and see him but stay quiet"

M: after hearing that she flew into the room and to her surprise he was awake "F-finn?"

Finn: "Marcy why are you crying" he said slowly wiping a tear off her cheek

M: she looked his touch and rubbed her cheek against his hand "You idiot I was worried about you" she said sitting next to him

J: he ran in and had a look of guilt on his face

Finn: "Jake you're ok that's good" he said petting the dog

J: "Finn I'm so sorry it all my fault this happened "

Finn: "Ah shut up man I don't want to hear it I know you would have done the same" he said pulling his buddy into a head lock "OW!"

M: "Finn stop you shouldn't push yourself in your state" she said worried with a few tears still falling

J: He felt relief know it was true he would have done the exact same

PB: "Finn you shouldn't be up you should be resting the Doctor said you shouldn't move it to much cause of the burns" she said coming in after talking to the doctor

M: "Yeah Finn so just lay back and relax" she said gently pushing back onto the bed

Finn: "Ok Marceline" he said lying back down

PB: "So Finn can I ask what happened to your arm?" she said pointing to the point the shoulder socket where his auto-mail arm attaches to

J: "Yeah I want to know too"

Finn: "oh that it happened when I was fight a different dragon"

PB: "I can make you a new arm if you want?" she said seeing as to what he would say

Finn: "YEAH THAT WOULD BE AWSOME!" he said sitting straight up "Ow!"

M: "Lay down!" she said forcing him down gently

Finn: "Ok ow Marcy that hurts" he said as she laid him back down

PB: "I'm going to have to cancel the party we can't really have fun without you there Finn"

Finn: "Aw bunk that mess Jake can you get me my pack?" he said pointing to his pack in the corner

J: "sure Finn but why?" he said giving Finn his pack

Finn: "You'll see" he said pulling out a small bottle of filled with some green liquid

M: "what's that Finn?" she said curious as to what it was

Finn: "There no need to cancel PB" he said drinking the green liquid as he did his burns started to vanish

J: "Whoa dude what was that?" he asked surprised by the effects of it

PB: "Yeah Finn what was that?"

Finn: "Its anti-burn potion I learned how to make it from a necroshaman it heals skin that's been burned" he said getting up almost falling again

M:"whoa your need to rest still Finn the burns may be gone but your still exhausted" she said propping him up

Finn: "No I'm fine I swear I just need a good meal and I'll be fine" he said standing up and putting on a new shirt

J: "hey Finn I went back to get your jacket but" he said pulling out only the hood

Finn: "AWWWWW Man! That was my favorite jacket" he said kind of whining

M: "Don't worry Finn I'll make you a new one" she said about to kiss his cheek but was stopped when instead he kissed her she blush but kissed him back

PB: "Awwwwwwwwwww you two are just so cute!" she said giggling and teasing them

J: "you got that right PB"

Finn: he pulled away to catch his breath "So PB when should we be at the party?"

PB: "Be there at 8:00 pm, now I got to go finish getting everything ready. Bye guys see you at the party"

J: "Yo Finn I'm going to go get my suit I'll pick yours up too ok"

Finn: "Sure Jake can you drop it off at Marcy's" he said struggling to stand

J: "Sure bro just don't have too much fun at her house" he said nudging and winking causing both inn and Marceline to look at each other and blush

Finn: "Awww get out of her" he said in an embarrassed tone

J: he stretched out the window laughing knowing he had just embarrassed Finn

M: "Finn?"

Finn: "Yeah Mar-"he was cut off by her lips pressing against his

M: she pulled away she was crying again "I thought I was going to lose you!" she said burring her face into his chest

Finn: he hugged her "I'm sorry Marceline I didn't mean to scared you" he said holding her tightly

M: she kept crying into his chest soaking his shirt

Finn: "Don't worry I promise I won't ever leave you Marceline" he said gently petting her hair and resting his head on hers

M: "I *sniff* love you *sniff* Finn" she said looking up toward him

Finn: "I love you too Marceline" he said kissing her

M: they separated to catch their breath "we should go home and start getting ready" she said wiping the tears off her face

Finn: "Yeah I really need a shower" he said getting his stuff

M: *sniff* "Yeah you do hehehe you smell kind of funny" she said teasing him and taking his hands and flying out the window the sun had gone down an hour before she got there so she was safe to fly and after 20 minutes of flying they made it to the little house

Finn: he was walking in the cave when he noticed something on the door "hey Marcy what's that?"

M: she flew ahead and saw that it was his suit for the party "It your suit Finn!" he said as he walked up to the door

Finn: "there's a note" he said taking it off to read it

J: "_In case you get lucky tonight hahaha" _and it had a drawing of Jake pointing to the flip the page and winking

Finn: turned the page and taped to the back was a 3 pack of condoms he pulled them off "what are these?"

M: she blushed and giggled as she whispered in his ear what they're for

Finn: He blushed heavily "You mean those go on my thing?" he said embarrassed that Marceline had to explain it

_**LOL well that was chapter 4 and chapter 5 is on the way till then laters :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO! I'm back my peeps with another chapter I'd really like to thank Sauronbaine for the constructive criticism. I think I got an idea of how to make this story much much more interesting.**

Chapter 5: The Festive Omen

Finn: After getting that embarrassing note from Jake and planning how to get him back he took a shower and was getting dressed while Marceline was barely getting out of the shower. He wore a black suit with a red neck tie but he was having a little trouble with the tie "Hey Marcy?"

M:She floated out of the bathroom in her underwear "Yeah Fin-" she started laughing seeing that he had tied both his hands together putting on the tie

Finn: He was embarrassed "It's not funny can you please help?" he said with embarrassment in his tone

M: she continued giggling as she floated over to him first she untied his hands and helped him "and then just pull it up like this" she said tightening the tie

Finn: "Thanks Marceline" he said kissing her cheek "You should hurry up going to be late"

M: "Ok. Ok hold on I just need to put on my dress" she said floating back to the bathroom to finish getting ready

Finn: "I'll wait down stairs ok" he said climbing down the ladder to the living room and sitting on the rock hard sofa

M: she floated down into the living room "H-how do I look Finn?" she said wearing a long red dress with an opening on the side of her right leg that showed she had on a pair of black fishnet stockings with a matching pair of red heels

Finn: he blushed stood up and walked right up to her "You look so beautiful Marceline" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and just holding her

M: she looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Really Finn?" she said blushing a dark crimson red

Finn: "Yes you're the most beautiful woman in the world" he said kissing her

M: she was still blushing a dark crimson as she kissed him back

Finn: they only pulled away to catch their breath "We should get going" he said taking her hand

M: "ok hold on tight" she said as she holding onto his hand as they exited her house and flying off to the candy kingdom

(At the candy kingdom)

PB: "Jake where is Finn and Marceline?" she said annoyed at their tardiness

J: "I don't know but they'll be here"

PB: "Ok" she said a little worried that Finn still might not be well enough for the party

Finn: as they got to the front door Marceline let him go inches above the ground and as he landed on his feet she floated next him holding on to his arm and they walked in. (Or floated for Marceline) As they walked in they were greeted by all their friends.

LSP: "Oh my glob you guys you two make such a cute couple"

Finn: he rubbed the back of his head shyly "hehehe thanks LSP"

PB: "Oh good you guys made it" she said greeting them

M: "Hi bonnie"

Finn: "Hi PB"

PB: "I really wish you wouldn't call me that Marceline" she said a little annoyed "Oh Finn I have something for you so can you please come with me?" she said motioning him to follow her

Finn: "Um ok" he said unsure what was going to happen then he looked to Marceline who had a look of suspicion

M: she let go of him and looked at PB "don't try anything funny Bonnie"

PB: she looked at Marceline unsure what she meant "Um ok" she said still confused guiding Finn to her lab

Finn: "So PB what did you want to give me?" he said curious as to what it was

PB: "Ok but I'm going to need you to remove your jacket and shirt" she said pulling something out of a metal locker

Finn: he blushed "O-ok but don't try anything funny like Marceline said" he said kind of paranoid

PB: she finally got what they were talking about and blushed "It's not like that! Listen Finn I see you more as a little brother so you can assure I would never try to take you from Marceline" she said putting a hand on his shoulder

Finn: "good I'm glad you said that" he felt relieved "so I should take off my jacket and shirt right?" he said taking off his jacket and shirt

PB: she laid a something on the lab table he couldn't see what it was cause it was covered "Ok Finn you know that mechanical arm you had when you came home?"

Finn: "Yeah what about it?"

PB: "Well I think it's time for and upgrade" she said uncovering the object to reveal a new bionic arm made of candy steel it was as slim as his real arm

Finn: "WHOA! This is awesome Princess" he said looking at it

PB: "Yeah I started working on it as soon as I got back from visiting you at the hospital this arm is much more advanced than your old one" she said pointing to his old fire damaged arm on another table "with this one you can actually feel with this one"

Finn: "What? I can actually feel with this one?" he asked surprised and in disbelief

PB: "yes once the nerves are connected at the shoulder joint you should be able to feel everything like your real arm" she said lifting his real arm

Finn: "That is awesome can we put it on now?!" he asked excited to attach it to his body

PB: "OK. OK calm down take a seat up here on the table and I'll attach it" he said getting the proper tools needed

Finn: he sat up on the table as PB found the tools and placed the arm in place

PB: "Ok Finn ready?" she said as she was prepared to attach his arm

Finn: "I'm ready PB" he said preparing for the painful connection of the nerves

PB: she began connecting his arm locking it into place "Ok Finn I'm about to connect the nerves"

Finn: "Ok Princess do it" he said preparing for the painful process

PB: she place a socket wrench in a small opening and with a quick yank to the right the nerves connected sending a jolt of pain through Finn's body

Finn: "Ah! Damn it I really hate that part" he said moving his new arm trying to get a feel for it "this thing is awesome Princess" he said looking at how much more advanced it was compared to his old arm

PB: "it's the least I could do after all those times you saved me from the Ice king. Now I think it's time to get back to the party" she said handing him his jacket and shirt

Finn: "hahaha yeah lets go party" he said putting on his shirt and jacket but he had completely forgot how to tie his tie again

M: she was sitting at a table board out of his mind

Finn: he walked up behind her and covered her eyes "guess who"

M: she giggled "Um I'm going to guess Finn"

Finn: he uncovered her eyes "so you miss me?" he said as if he was gone for days when in fact it was only 20 minutes

M: "I sure did" she said playing along "so what did Bonnie want to give you?"

Finn:"Oh yeah check it out this is the new arm PB made me" he said showing off his new arm

M:"Finn that's amazing it doesn't look as bulky as the other one" she said over joyed for him

Finn: "So would you like to dance Marceline?" he said holding out his hand

M: she took his hand and they went to an area where people were dancing and to her surprise he was actually a good dancer "Finn I didn't know you could dance" she said as he took the lead

Finn: "Yeah it kind of hard to imagine a battle scared adventurer doing the waltz"

M: "well where did you learn how to dance I don't know I guess I just picked it up"

J: "that's a lie" the dog said as he was dancing next to them with Lady Rainicorn "I that showed him how to do all these fancy dances" he said smiling and taking credit for teaching Finn how to dance

Finn: "Oh yeah hah… ow ah" he felt a pain in his head

M: "Finn are you ok?" she looked at him worried

Finn: just as he was about to speak he had a vision a strange figure appeared in green flames and it soon spoke

L: "Finn I'm going to get my revenge on you for trapping me here" and just as the vision appeared it was gone

Finn: he shook his head and looked down at Marceline who looked very worried "Y-yeah I'm ok my head just hurts that's all" he said not wanting to tell her about the vision

M: "Do you want to leave now Finn?" she asked worried he wasn't feeling well

Finn: "Ok that be a good idea" he said as he started to feel dizzy from the vision. After they said bye to everyone Finn held on to Marceline's hands as they flew to her little cave house

M: she let him down right on the front porch and entered the house "that was so boring!" she said relieved to be home

Finn: "yeah I guess it was pretty lame" he said taking off his jacket

M: she yawned as she kicked off her heels "come on Finn lets go to bed" she said as she motioned for them to go upstairs

Finn: he yawned as he nodded and climbed to ladder upstairs to her bedroom he took off his fancy dress clothes and folded them neatly placing them on the dresser and put on a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt. He then laid on the bed

M: she unzipped her dress and hung it over a chair and put on one of his t-shirts like a night gown and she laid on the bed next to him snuggling up to him

Finn: he cuddled her as he whispered "I love you" before he fell asleep

M: and she relied "I love you too" as they both drifted off

_**Ok I know this chapter might be a little boring but I wonder who that mysterious stranger was that spoke to Finn in his vision and don't worry folks the next few chapters are going to be a hell of a lot more interesting but until then later :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. **

**Ok I know I gave an obvious hint and I'm sorry I should have made it more mysterious but here is the new chapter. Just a heads up this chapter is gonna have a hot and steamy scene if you know what I mean ;)**

**_**Chapter 6: The Hero's Gift

*_Dream World*_

Finn: That night as he slept he began to dream he was in the grassy field "Huh where am I?" as he asked there was a mysterious but familiar voice

?: "I've been waiting for you Finn"

Finn: he turned to see an old friend it. It was a large man with grey hair and a long beard "Bi-Billy?!" the young hero looked at the man "Is that you?"

Billy: "Yes Finn I'm here to warn you" he said in an ominous tone

Finn: "Warn me?"

Billy: "Yes Finn in exactly 1 year the Lich will return"

Finn: "The Lich is coming back?" he asked a little scared

Billy: he simply nodded

Finn: "I'm going to kill him this time I'm much stronger then I was 7 years ago" he said confidently

Billy: "No Finn The Lich has also grown stronger that's why I'm here" he said in serious tone

Finn: "Wh-what do you mean?"

Billy: "I'm here to grant you a power that will help you defeat The Lich"

Finn: "Really?" he asked curious as to what it was

Billy: "Finn you will be the one to finally destroy The Lich if you fail he will succeed in killing everyone. The power I'm going to give you is The Hero's Gift"

Finn: "The hero's gift?" he said wondering what this power will do

Billy: "Yes it is marked by special gem like this" he said pointing to the blue gem on his nose "The power is different for each person"

Finn: "What is this power Billy?"

Billy: "It will grant you 2 abilities. The first is the power will allow you to control and element"

Finn: "Like fire and water?" he asked amazed and excited to receive this power

Billy: "Yes Fire, water, earth, or air but once you have selected you much master it to use it to its fullest abilities"

Finn: "Whoa! That sounds awesome"

Billy: "Yeah it is now the second ability will enhance your physical abilities such as strength and agility but don't worry you will have full control of this ability so not to hurt yourself or others"

Finn: "Really? So I'll be able to run faster, lift much more and jump higher?"

Billy: "Yes Finn you must learn to control these abilities but be warned these abilities are triggered by emotions."

Finn: "I will learn to control my emotions"

Billy: "Ok good are you ready to receive The Hero's Gift"

Finn: "Yes"

Billy: "Very well hold still" he hummed as the blue gem shot a beam of light at Finn forming a small red gem in the middle of Finn's forehead

Finn: "I feel strange" he said as red marking began to form and glow all over his body

*_Marceline's bedroom*_

M: she awoke to the strange glow of the marks that covered Finn head to toe "Finn?" she was a alarmed to see the marking all over Finn's body

_*Dream World*_

Billy: He soon stopped humming and the beam disappeared "There it is done. Finn remember you have one year to learn how to control this power"

Finn: he fell to his knees as the marks receded into the red gem in the middle of his forehead

Billy: "Goodbye my young friend I believe in you" he said as he walked into a blinding light

Finn: Once the marks fully receded into the gem he began to black out as he raised his hand to reached he lost consciousness only to regain it in the real world

_*Marceline's bedroom*_

Finn: "BILLY WAIT!" he said as his eyes snapped open and he sat up in a cold sweat he was breathing heavily "W-was that a dream?" he asked himself

M: She looked at him not knowing what just happened "Finn?"

Finn: "Huh? I'm sorry Marceline I didn't mean to wake you?"

M: "Finn what were those strange marks and what is the red crystal on your forehead?"

Finn: "So it wasn't just a dream The Lich really is coming back" he said not knowing he was speaking out loud

M: "Finn is everything alright?" she said hugging him

Finn: he felt her cold touch and snapped back to reality "Huh? I have to go talk to Jake" he said getting up to get dressed

M: "Finn wait its 1 in the morning he's probably asleep" she said grabbing his hand

Finn: "Yeah I guess your right I'll tell him later" he said starting to calm down

M: "Good now come back to bed" she said pulling him back down

Finn: He chuckled and laid down next to her and snuggled her he loved the feel her cold undead flesh against his skin

M: she laid there trying to sleep but was having trouble "Finn I can't sleep"

Finn: "Me either" he said sitting up

M: "Hmmm do you feel like having a little fun Finn" she said tracing her finger down the center of his chest with a lustful smile

Finn: He grinned finally getting what she meant by fun "sure thing but I get to start the time" he said reaching down and pulling up the shirt she was wearing

M: "Hmm so assertive I love it" she said kissing him

Finn: he started to rub her pussy as he kissed her back and as he did this he could feel that her panties were already wet

M: she started to moan as they kissed and as they continued to kiss she reached down and began to unbuckle his pants

Finn: They broke the kiss to catch their breathes as Finn pulled the shirt she was wearing off revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra "Marcy why aren't you wearing a bra"

M: she blushed remembering she had taken it off somewhere in the middle of the night "Well it's more comfortable to sleep without it on"

Finn: "Oh so um can I um touch them?" he asked starting to blush

M: "Finn I'm your girlfriend which means you can touch them whenever you want" she said grabbing his hand and placing it on her right breast

Finn: "They're so soft" he said as he squeezed her breast which caused her to moan

M: "Finn can you do that some more" she said her cheeks turned a darker shade of red

Finn: he continued to squeeze her right breast as he began licking and sucking on her left one

M: As he did this she began breathing heavily and her moans grew louder

Finn: He moved his hand down to her panties and slipped them off her and as he spread her legs he went right to her sweet spot and started licking which made her gasp

M: "N-no fair y-you know where my weak spot is" she said whining but enjoying it

Finn: "Do you want me to stop?" he said teasing her

M: "N-no please don't stop"

Finn: he nodded and pressed his tongue against her pussy spreading her lips and licking her inner walls

M: she gasped and moaned as she felt him hitting her sweet spot "Nnn! Finn it feels so good" she said starting to drool from the pleasure

Finn: he continued to lick more and more

M:"NN! AH! FINN I'M CUMMING" she yelled as she hugged his head losing control as she had one of the best orgasms she's ever hard

Finn: he felt a splash hit his face as his head was hugged by her once she released his head he looked at her "still taste like strawberries"

M: she was breathing heavily "F-finn you *huff* perv *huff" she said teasing him

Finn: "Don't call me a perv" he said a little annoyed

M: "What are you gonna do huh?" she said still teasing him

Finn: "I guess I have to punish you" he said pulling her on to his lap

M: "Finn what are you doing?"

Finn: "Punishing you" he said as he gave her butt a good smack

M: "OW!" she didn't expect him to spank her but for some strange reason she liked

Finn: He gave her another smack

M: She could feel herself getting more aroused and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter

Finn: He gave her 6 more spanks before he laid her on her back and he took off his pants

M: She blushed knowing she was aroused by the spanking

Finn: "You ready Marceline?" he said teasing her pussy with his dick

M: "Yeah" she said kissing him

Finn: He kissed her back as he pulled his hips back and pushed them forward sending his cock in to her

M:She began moaning into the kiss and dragging her claws across his back

Finn: as he shared as kiss with her as he began thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her. He could feel her claws pressing into his skin which caused him to thrust hard and harder

M:"Finn I think I going to cum" as she wrapped her legs around his waist

Finn: "Me too" he said as he increased the speed and strength of his thrusts

M: "I'M CUMMING!" she said hugging him tight

Finn: he felt her pussy tighten around his cock and with one last really hard thrust deep inside her he released his cream inside her once again

M:she was panting heavily as his cum poured out of her "That *huff* was great *huff* Finn"

Finn: "Yeah it was"

M: She laid her head on his chest and started to drift off

Finn: He pet her head as he just laid awake thinking about what Billy said about The Lich "I should get some sleep I need to start learning how to use the power Billy gave me" he said closing his eyes and drifting off

**So will Finn find his elemental power and will he master it in time to defeat The Lich? Tune in next time for another action packed chapter laters :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing adventure time**

**Sup peeps I'm back with a new chapter sorry about the lack of action in the story but it is about to get a whole lot more interesting and sorry I took so long I was busy with school but now I'm completely done WHOA YA CLASS OF 2013 LOL and I'v been working on my new story for the Total Drama Island fans so be on the lookout for it ;)**

**Chapter 7**

Chapter 7: A Relaxing Morning and the Way of the Voice

So after a night of intense moments and some relaxing activities (lol *wink wink*) he awoke to his still sleeping vampire queen.

Finn: he slowly got out of bed so not to wake her and as he got up he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror as he noticed the small gem "Whoa I guess that really did happened last night so the Lich really is coming back I was really hoping it was just a dream" he said turning on the sink and splashing some water in his face "so I have to find my element huh? Then I better get started" he said walking out of the bathroom bumping into a still drowsy Marceline

M: *YAWN* Morning Finn "she said kissing him on the cheek" I'm gonna start making breakfast soon ok "she said floating into the bathroom

Finn: "Nah Marcy I'm gonna get a head start today" he said heading for the ladder to go down stairs

M: "Oh no you don't I know you need to start training for the Lich but you need to eat Finn" she said tackling Finn to the ground

Finn: "But Marcy I need to go tell Jake about my dream so we can start training!" he said whining

M: "I don't care you need to eat what good is training if you don't have the energy to train" she said having a really good point

Finn: "You have good point Marcy. Ok so what are you gonna make?"

M: "Hmm it'll be a surprise" She said going into the bathroom to take a shower

Finn: "Ok Mar-Mar" he said going down stairs and sitting on the sofa that was no longer rock hard thank to the help of a tenderizing hammer used to soften it "hmm I think I'll practice a bit" he said picking up his black Gibson Les Paul and starting to strum

M: "hmm I wonder where he learned how to play guitar and how did he get so good" she said starting to hum to the sound of his musical notes as she washed her hair

Finn: his continued playing for about 10-15 minutes before she came out of the shower

M: "Hey Finn I forgot to ask where did you learn how to play guitar" she said floating down stairs dressed in her grey tank top, blue jeans, and red boots

Finn: "A lot of it I learned from watching you play and the rest was just practicing" he said looking at his guitar

M: she blushed "Oh… Well where did you get that guitar? Its pre-war isn't it?"

Finn: "Oh I found it when I went up north I found this place where the buildings were high enough to touch the skies I think it was called NEW YORK I found a shop full of these old instruments and I found this one it just looked the most interesting" he said setting it down

M: "Oh I remember that kind of guitar was very expensive" he said floating into the kitchen

Finn: "Really?" he said looking at his guitar

M: "Yup. So Finn what was up with that crazy light show last night?" she said starting to cook some bacon pancakes

Finn: "Light show?" he said not remembering

M: "Yeah right before you woke up its probably part of that power you got isn't it"

Finn: "Oh yeah" he said trying to remember how to activate it and he started to think about how he has to protect everyone when a righteous fury started to take over "I'm gonna destroy the Lich this time" he said silently as the light patterned formed all over his body

M: "Finn breakfast is rea…" she paused as she looked at him

Finn: he looked at her and the light faded "Marceline" he said walking to her

M: "Yeah Finn?" she said setting the table not showing how worried she was but was taken by surprise when Finn hugged her

Finn: "I love you Marceline" he said hugging her tightly

M: "I love you too Finn" she said hugging her back "now eat your breakfast"

Finn: "Hahaha yeah ok" he said sitting down and eating his food and after ten minutes he was done "Ok Marcy I'm going out now" he said getting his gear

M: "Ok Finn have a great day" she said kissing his cheek

Finn: But before she reached his cheek he turned his head and caught her in a deeply passionate kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him

M: She was surprised but welcomed the deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck she was so lost in the heat of the kisses she didn't notice she was making them float

Finn: He didn't notice that he was floating either neither knew what was happening until they hit their heads on the ceiling both of them pulled back a bit and both were a little breathless. He looked down and realized they were a few feet off the ground "Um Marcy?"

M: She was still lost in a daze because of the kiss 'Wow he's a great kisser' she thought to herself as a deep red blush appeared on her but she was snapped out of her trans like state when she heard him call her "Um Yeah Finn?"

Finn: "Can you put us down?" he said chuckling as he pointed to the floor

M: Her blush deepened as she realizes she had them five feet off the ground "S-sure" she said floating back down to the ground

Finn: "You must have really enjoyed that" he said teasing her and cracking a big grin on his face

M: She blushed again "M-maybe"

Finn: He chuckled "Well when I come home later I'll play with you a bit more" he said seductively which made her blush again secretly wanting him to 'play with her'

M: "Ok Ok calm down you horny little boy" she said teasing him

Finn: He chuckled "Ok Marcy I'll be back later"

M: "Ok honey have a great day" she said kissing his cheek and waving to him as he ran out the door "WAIT! FINN!" she shouted

Finn: He stopped before leaving the cave and turned to see what she wanted "Yeah?!" he shouted back so she could hear him

M: "I LOVE YOU!" she shouted back with a smile on her face

Finn: Hearing her say that made him smile "I LOVE YOU TOO" he shouted back as he dashed out of the cave and he ran to the tree house to tell Jake about his dream

_**(The Tree House)**_

J: He was in the living room playing compy's castle and stuffing his face with ice cream from the magic endless ice cream bowl Finn had got him when he suddenly heard a knock on the door "I wonder who's at the door" he said pausing his game to open the door. He opened the door to see Finn standing there "Yo Finn what's up?"

Finn: He waited there for a few seconds before the opened and his best friend greeted him "Jake I need to take to you" he said grabbing Jake and dragging him back into the house as he closed and locked the door

J: He was surprised by Finn dragging him into the living room "Whoa! Whoa! Finn what's wrong?!" he said as Finn pushed him on the couch

Finn: "The Lich is coming back" he said with a serious tone of voice

J: "WHAT?!" he said not believing him

Finn: "Yeah Billy told me in a dream" he said still not losing the seriousness in his voice

J: "Wait Billy? Told you?" he said starting to believe Finn

Finn: "Yeah he told me the Lich is coming back in one year and right before Billy left he gave me a power called the Hero's Gift I need your help to train so I can master this power, so of will you help me Jake?" he asked his brother

J: "Of course I'll help you man you know I got you back forever" he said raising his fist for a fist bump

Finn: He bumped his fist with Jake's "Ok we'll start tomorrow"

J: "Tomorrow? Why not today?"

Finn: "I have to study" he said pulling out some scrolls

J: "Study? Study what?" he said knowing Finn would never study unless it was for something important

Finn: "The Way of the Voice" he said opening the scroll

J: He stood there not knowing what the gob Finn was talking "What is that?"

Finn: "It's something I thought might come in handy" he said starting to read

J: "What is it?"

Finn: "The old guys who gave me the scrolls told me it's a power dragons use in shouts I already know one" he said still reading

J: "Really? Can you show me?" he asked curious about this power

Finn: "Sure but we should go outside don't want to bust the walls down" he said gathering his scrolls and walking out side

J: "Bust the walls? Is it really that powerful?" he said following Finn outside

Finn: "Yeah man but forced I need my practice golem" he said taking a small figure out of his pack as well as a small bottle and he poured the bottle's liquid on the small figure and in an instant the figure was a giant golem "Golem stand right there" he instructed and the golem obeyed "Okay Jake stand back"

J: He stood there watching

Finn: He took a deep breath and shouted _"FUS RO DAH!"_ and as he shouted there was an unrelenting force that completely destroyed the golem

_**(Marceline's Cave)**_

M: She was in the kitchen was some dishes when she heard the shout she dropped the dish being startled by the sound "What in the world was that?"

_**(Candy kingdom) **_

PB: She was in her lab when she heard the shout "What the glob was that?

_**(The Tree House)**_

J: "That was awesome but it was crazy loud dude" he said uncovering his ears

Finn: "Hehehe I guess it was I wonder if everyone heard it?" he said wondering how loud it really was

J: "Hold I got an idea" he said chuckling as he pulled out his phone and called the candy kingdom palace

PB: She quickly answered the phone after seeing that it was Jake "Hello?"

J: "Hey PB did you hear that loud noise a few seconds ago?" he said with Finn chuckling in the background

PB: "Yeah did what was that? Do you know?" she asked him

J: "Yeah it was Finn" he said chuckling

PB: "WHAT?!" she yelled but the line went dead

Finn and J: They were both rolling around on the floor laughing

Finn: "I can't believe it reached the candy kingdom" he said holding his now aching side from laughing too much "Hmm? I wonder if Marcy heard it. I mean her cave is a few miles farther away"

J: "Hmm let's find out?" he said dialing Marceline's number still chuckling

M: She had just thrown away the broken plate when the phone rang and seeing as it was Jake she answered immediately "Yo Jake what's up? Oh and did you hear that loud roar a few minutes ago?" she asked curious if he knew

J: "Yeah" he said with a snicker

M: "What's so funny?" she asked

J: "The roar came from someone you know" he said as his silent snicker turned to mild chuckles

M: "Just tell me!" she said getting annoyed

J: "It was Finn" his mild chuckling turned into roaring laughter

M: "WHAT THE GLOB!?" she yelled as the line went dead

Finn and J: Both were on the floor laughing again at this point they started to tear up as the laughter was becoming more painful

Finn: After getting his laughter out of control "Well I better be going Jake I got a lot of studying to do before tomorrow" he said as he gathered his stuff and started to leave

J: "Ok Finn see you tomorrow" he said waving to brother as he walked back into the house still chuckling at Marceline's and PB's reactions to the source of the shout

Finn: He walked to the forest and found a calm place to study and he practice the only other three shouts he was given and by the time night came he had full mastered the three words for each shout and wanted to practice each one of them on something so headed to the mountain to find evil rock golems and that he did as he encountered one he spoke the first shout "_IIZ SLEN NU" _and as he shouted the roar echoed across the land as the golem turned to solid ice and crumbled "Yes!" he yelled cheering at his success but it was cut by another golem Finn took the opportunity and tried the second shout "_YOL TOOR SHUL" _this time fire came from his mouth striking the golem dead on the fire was so hot the golem began to melt Finn cheered once more "Oh Yeah baby 2 for 2" he was looked around and saw that the shouts began attracting more golems he tried the last shout he had learned "_STRUN BAH QO" _the name made Finn thing that nothing more than a single lightning bolt would hit but to his surprise a storm formed over head as lightning struck each and every golem that got near Finn he decided only use this shout in an emergency seeing at how powerful it was. He stood there the cloud disappeared and every single rock golem was destroyed he packed his stuff and headed home calling it a day.

_**Well there is chapter 7 again sorry for taking so long I'm already working on chapters 8 and 9 as we speak and yes to some you who know that power Finn uses are the dragon's shouts from Skyrim I just thought Finn might have been to so many places before he came back so I made it seem Skyrim was one of those so if you have a problem bite me lol I'm looking forward to you reviews and don't worry chapters 8 and 9 should be up by tomorrow so laters :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup people Thank You all soooooo much for your awesome reviews well as promised here is chapter 8 and I've noticed one thing the Ice King hasn't made an appearance yet so he will soon _Chapter 8: A jerk and an old friend **

Finn: He had just got back to Marceline's cave he was exhausted when he heard her scream and as he heard it his instincts kicked in as he rushed to the door only to find it locked so he kicked it in to see Marceline bound to the wall by rings of light and her mouth covered also by a ring of light

M: She couldn't speak but she was crying

A: "Come on Mar Mar give me another chance" he said fondling her breast with a twisted grin on his face but turned to see who kicked in the door "Oh sup weenie"

Finn: He was enraged by what he saw "Get away from her! Now!" he said with dark raspy tone of voice as he drew his sword

A: He looked at him with the same twisted grin "So you're the loser she's going out with now" he said chuckling "Oh my god MarMar this guy you chose this guy over me?" he said still chuckling "Listen kid get lost before I kill you" he said reaching for his wand but was stopped when Finn grabbed him by the face and forced him through the wall as well as the cave wall

Finn: "Sorry Marcy I'll fix that later!" he said as he threw Ash to the ground

A: He held his face "Awww man what the hell?" he said standing up and grabbing his wand "You're gonna pay for that" he said shooting a bolt of lightning at Finn

Finn: He stood there and took the hit as if it didn't affect "No you're gonna die" he said taking a deep breath and let at a shout so loud it sounded like a dragon's roar "_FUS RO DAH!_"

A: "What the fu…" he said as the force from the shout forced him to fly back. He stood up shaking "Did he just push me back 50 ft. with a shout?" he said to himself

Finn: "I'm only gonna say this once. Stay… Away… From… Marcy" he said putting his sword away and walking back to the cave

A: "You son of a bitch" he said raising his wand and shooting another bolt of lightning at Finn

IK: "Finn look out!" He shot an ice beam done and shielded Finn from the lightning bolt but the ice wall instantly melted

Finn: He turned around to see Ice King get shot down with a lightning bolt and his rage took over again as the gem on his head began to glow and his marks appeared "Ash!" he said in a low dark tone as he covered his face as red fire like aura appeared around him

A: He heard Finn say his name but he froze when he saw what seemed to be fire coming from Finn he started to back away slowly

Finn: He pulled his hand down his face to reveal his eyes "I'm gonna kill you!" he said drawing his sword "_FUS RO DAH!"_

A: He turned to run but was knocked down but the same unrelenting force he crawled away as fast as he could

Finn: "No you don't" he said as he grabbed Ash by his legs and held him up "You tried to rape my girlfriend and you killed on of my best friends" he said again in the same dark tone of voice

A: "W-what are you gonna do to me? Are you gonna kill me?" he said clearly scared

Finn: He looked at him "No I'm gonna send you somewhere I should have sent you a long time ago" he said drawing a smiley and dropping bug milk on it as he said he chanted a spell and a portal opened and standing in the portal was a man dressed in a black suit

HA: He looked at Finn "Finn?" he said not recognizing the young adventurer

Finn: "Yeah Hunson it's me" he said with a half-smile

HA: "Ha how you been my boy?" he said patting him on the back

Finn: "Hold on Hunson" he said in a serious tone

HA: "What is it?" he said looking to the man Finn was holding

Finn: "I want you to take this guy here and strip him of his powers

HA: "Why?" he said curious about Finn request

Finn: "He tried to rape Marceline" he said giving the man a dark grin

HA: "HE WHAT?!" he said transforming into is demon form and taking the man from Finn "I'm gonna devour your soul" he said beginning to suck out the man's soul but was stopped by Finn "What are you doing?!" he said annoyed with Finn

Finn: "Look you can do whatever you want in the Night o sphere but not here in Ooo even if it is to this dirt bag" he said in a serious tone

HA: "Fine I'll let the demons have a little fun with this guy" he said throwing Ash into the portal as it closed "I need to check on my daughter" he said going into dad mode

Finn: "Go I'll get Ice King" he said running over to the old man and kneeling down next to him "Ice King?"

HA: He nodded and ran into Marceline's house

M: "MMM!" (Dad?!) she said as he walked up to her

HA: "Hold on honey I'll cut you loose" he said breaking the rings with little effort

M: She fell on her butt "Ow" she said rubbing her sore bottom "Dad what are you doing here?" she said standing up

HA: "Oh Finn called me to take the guy who just tried to rape you to the night o sphere" he said hugging her "Are you ok?"

M: "Yeah dad I'm fine where's Finn?" she said briefly hugging him back and pulling away

HA: "Oh he's outside helping Ice King" he said looking through the hole in the wall

(Back to Finn and Ice King)

Finn: "I-Ice King?" he said looking down at the old man

IK: he wasn't moving and it seemed like he stopped breathing

Finn: "Oh no no no no no no come on you old fart don't die on me" he said starting to tear up but stopped when he heard loud snoring coming from the Ice King getting a bit annoyed "Wake up Simon!" he said splashing Ice King with water

IK: He shot up in an instant "Huh What happened? Oh Hey Finn" he said forgetting where he was

Finn: "You save my buns man" he said laughing "Come on let's get you inside" he said helping the old man up

IK: "Good my head hurts" he said walking with Finn using him as a crutch

M: She stood there as he walked in helping Ice King to the couch "Finn I'm so glad you're ok" she said kissing him

HA: He stood there and observed the kiss and surprisingly accepted it

IK: "Well now I didn't know you two were an item" he said with a grin

Finn: He pulled back and looked at Hunson

M: She did the same as Finn

HA: He looked at them and began laughing "I'm not mad in fact I'm glad"

M: "Really Dad?" she said in disbelief

HA: "Of course I am I mean this man here just proved he could protect you" he said putting his arm around Finn like Finn was his buddy

Finn: "Hehe" he said chuckled lightly as he collapsed

M: "Finn!" she ran over to him and she held his head in her lap "What just happened? Dad did you do something to Finn?!" she said targeting her dad

HA: "No it wasn't me! I don't know what happened" he said raising his hands up in defense

M: "Then why did he just collapse?" she asked looking down at him and checking if he was still breathing she was relieved to hear him breathing

IK: "I think it was that lightning bolt he got hit with" he said out of nowhere

M: "A lightning bolt?!" she said looking down at him

IK: "Yeah oh my glob you should of seen it! First, Finn burst through the wall with that guy and he threw him like 20 ft. away then the guy shot a bolt of lightning at Finn and just took it but then Finn let out a really loud shout that knocked the guy back like Finn started to walk away but that guy shot another bolt but I stopped it which made him angry cuz he shot me right" he said showing the burn mark under his beard and blue robe but put it down and continued "Then I saw Finn start to glow and he let out another shout it was awesome it knocked that guy back another 50 ft."

HA and M: They stood there listening in awe of the story

IK: "The when that guy tried to crawl away Finn grabbed him and held him upside down and then I saw him open a portal and he walked out" he said pointing to Hunson "That's when I blacked out" he said taking a deep breath

HA: "Wow Finn real has gotten strong since he left Ooo" he said looking down at Finn

M: "He sure has" she said kissing his forehead "So dad you're really ok with Finn being my boyfriend?" she asked looking at him

HA: "Of course why wouldn't I be? He's proven himself he help fix our relationship, then he saved you from the chaotic evil of my amulet again sorry about that, and just now he saved you from being raped. Now a better question is when am I expecting grandkids?" he asked with a grin

M: She blushed heavily and looked at Finn "Dad shut up" she said clearly embarrassed

HA: "Hahaha. I'm just kidding not really but I do expect you two to get married" he said dodging her axe bass "Hahaha well I better get back to the night o sphere gotta torture that guy" he said opening a portal "Bye Marceline" he walked in

M: "Bye dad" she waved as the portal closed and she looked down at Finn and began thinking about what her father said but was cut away from her thinking when she heard a loud crash "Simon?!"

IK: "I swear it wasn't me i-it was Gunter" he said point to the small penguin in the corner

G: He shook his head and pointed his flipper to Simon "Wank"

M: Just as she was about to get up and hit Simon she stopped and looked down at Finn again "I'm not gonna clobber you Simon"

IK: "Wait really?" he said in disbelief

M: "Yeah you saved Finn so I'll let that one slide" she said loudly carrying Finn upstairs and laying him down on the bed "Sweet dreams Finn, I'll be right back when I'm done with making you something" she said giggling as she kiss his forehead but suddenly she heard another loud crash

IK: "Um Marceline Gunter just broke your um entire living room" he said loudly

M: "And right after I clobber Simon" she said kissing his forehead one last time before floating down to clobber Simon

**Hehehe well here is chapter 8 like I promised tell your friends and also I'm going to be starting a new adventure time story I'm gonna keep it a secret as to what Finnship it's gonna be so be patient and chapter 9 will be up soon later \/,**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK First off I would like to say thank you to everyone for your positive feedback and yes my grammar is a little less than average I am an English learner as for the jerks talking crap about the Skyrim stuff I'll make it clear Finn has been gone for seven years traveling who's to say he didn't visit Skyrim and learn the way of the voice while he was there I mean you don't have to be the dragon born to learn it and besides it just makes Finn all the more badass and like I said before if you got a problem with it BITEME! As for my positive readers I would like to thank you for your support I'm having a vote as to what the my next story is gonna be about maybe another Finn x Marceline, Finn x FP(Yes I know they broke up sad isn't it), or Finn x PB. Or this is something I haven't seen before a Finnship story where they share him it's up to you all so comment one of the girls names or share for the love rectangle :3 _Chapter 9: A New look and a New Blade**

Finn has been out cold for days Marceline began to worry when he didn't wake up the next day after the incident with Ash. So she took him to the candy kingdom only to Find out he was in a coma the lightning bolt that had struck Finn had given him a concussion. Everyone would come and visit every day but the one that never left his side was the vampire queen he loved. She would often start to cry but would stop after every few minutes she would use her power of invisibility to hide from doctor when visiting hours were over but what she didn't know was that the doctors knew she was there because they would never see her come or leave the room but somehow she was always there.

: She walked in after visiting hours and as expected Marceline was invisible and floating in the corner of the room so no one would bump into her. The doctor was check Finn's pulse when she let out a sigh "Marceline I know your there all the doctors know you turn invisible to stay here after hours" she said looking to the corner where Marceline was

M: She turned visible with a red tint on her face "H-how did you know I was here?" she asked a little embarrassed

: She gave her a light smile "You're here every day but no one see's you coming or going. Not to mention when the shower would come on at night by itself" she said with a grin

M: "I'm sorry I just don't want to leave his side" she said still blushing and titling her fingers "So do I have to leave?"

: She looked at the vampire girl "No a few doctors were talking and we decided to make you Finn's personal nurse you don't have to do anything but the title allows to stay her for as long as you want" she said handing Marceline a little pin and as Marceline took it she noticed her hands were all cut up "Oh my what happened to your hands?" she said examining Marceline's hands

M: She blushed "Well a few days ago Finn's jacket got burned up and I'm making him a new one but I ran out of thread" she said with a light smile

: She smiled "He sure is lucky to have you Marceline and don't worry I'll get you some more thread dear" she said as she let go of Marceline's hands and leaving the room but she stopped when she heard Marceline

M: "Thank you" she said as Dr. Ice Cream left the room

Soon after Marceline became Finn's personal nurse she stayed visible the whole time she was there and she would sleep with Finn in his bed some time the doctor come in to see her cuddling with Finn, all of the doctors thought it was cute and wouldn't disturb them. Soon the days turned to weeks and the long wait was coming to an end after two months the wait was over.

Finn: His eye's slowly started to open and as they did he could see Marceline sleeping and cuddling him "M-Marceline?" he said in a weak tone

M: She was asleep but once she heard the weak voice her eyes shot open and she looked up to see Finn awake her eyes began to water as she hugged him "Oh Finn you're Finally awake" she said starting to sob uncontrollably

Finn: "Finally awake?" he said hugging her back not understanding

M: She pulled back and looked at him "Yeah you've been in a coma for two months" she said still crying

Finn: "What how?!"He said in complete shock

M: "It happened when you got hit with that lightning bolt" she said still teary eyed

Finn: "Oh man my training" he said trying to get up but he was easily forced back down

M: "No you don't you've been asleep for two months you need to take it slow" she said holding him down

Finn: "Fine but as soon as I can move I am gonna start working out like crazy" he said firmly

M: "Fine but for now I got something for you" she said kissing him wrapping her arms around his neck as she saddled him

Finn: He broke the kiss gasping for air "Wow that was amazing I feel light headed" he said chuckling

M: She pulled her hand in front of her face as she let out a yawn while she continued giggling

Finn: "Marcy what happened to your hands?" he said seeing her hands all cut up and bandaged up

M: "Well" she blushed "I have something else to give you" she said floating off of Finn and over to a chair where a present was sitting. She picked it up and brought it over to him "Open it" she said smiling

Finn: He opened it and he was surprised inside the box was white trench coat with black flame patterns on it "M-Marcy did you make this for me?" he said pulling the coat out of the box

M: "Mhm" she said blushing and looking away with a smile on her face

Finn: He stood up and moved into a fighting stance and did a few moves and ended with a back flip "This is awesome I love it! Thank you so much Marcy" he said hugging her

M: She hugged back and looked at him with a grin "It's magical too I made it fire proof so it doesn't get burned up" she said giggling

Finn: He blushed "G-good I don't want anything to happen to this" he said looking closely at it

M: "Oh it's also double layered I thought it might come in handy now that it's winter but the second layer is remove able if it gets to hot" she said showing him the different features of the new jacket

Finn: "Wow Marceline this coat is really badass" he said looking at the new jacket

M: "I'm glad you like it" she said with a smile

Finn: "I don't like it" he said not facing her

M: She started to tear up as it felt like her heart was broken

Finn: He turned with a big smile on his face but panicked when he saw her starting to cry "Whoa whoa don't cry Marcy you didn't let me finish" he said feeling a little bad

M: "B-but you j-just said y-you didn't like it" she said crying a bit

Finn: "Yeah I don't like it because I love it! And the fact that you made it with your own two hands makes it very very special to me" he said hugging her "Let me finish next time" he said with a light chuckle

M: She felt relieved that he really did love the coat "I'm s-so happy that you love it" she said hugging him back

Finn: "Hey Marcy?" he said pulling away a bit

M: "Yeah?" she said looking at him but was surprised when his lips pressed against hers and they were soon on the bed making out touching and feeling each other

J: "Yo Finn I heard you were waaaaa" he trailed off as he walked in on his brother and Marceline in a heated make out "I'll just come back later" he said turning around heading out the door

Finn: "Wait Jake" he said calling to his brother "Marceline can we finish this later?"

M: "Yeah but I want a little more later on ok" she said in seductive tone

J: He walked back in "You sure bro I didn't mean to interrupt your little moment" he said blushing

M: "It's ok Jake besides don't you have something for Finn?" she said with a big grin and Jake had a big grin to

Finn: He saw them grinning and got a little paranoid "What are to talking about?"

M: "Well I'm not the only one that got you a gift while you were asleep" she said grinning

J: "Awe man Finn you're gonna love this" he said grinning as he stretched his hand out of the room and as his arm stretched back he was holding something "Here bro I found this in a dungeon when you were asleep and I thought you might like it" he said handing Finn the long object

Finn: He ripped off the cloth that covered it and his jaw dropped as the object was revealed to be a sword it was a teal crystal broad sword with a dragon insignia on the blade "This is flipping awesome thanks Jake" he said hugging his bro

J: "Awe don't mention it man" he said hugging Finn back

M: She giggled seeing how Finn's face light up when he saw the sword

Finn: He pulled out the hug "This is so cool I got a new look and a new blade" he said taking the new sword" he said excitedly "Man I almost forgot I'v been out for two months I need to take a shower" he said sniffing himself "Huh? I don't smell" he said confused

J: He chuckled with a devious grin "Well you can thank your personal nurse for making sure you don't smell like an outhouse" he said chuckling

Finn: He blushed realizing someone had to give him a sponge bath to keep him clean "W-where is he or she?" he asked not knowing who the nurse was

J: "I'll give you a hint she's a girl and she loves the color red" he said chuckling

Finn: "A girl who like's red" he thought for a few seconds and turned dark red realizing who it was "M-Marcy you?" he said looking at her

M: She blushed and nodded

Finn: He was a little embarrassed at first but realized how much he really meant to her "Thank you for keeping clean Marcy" he said blushing

J: He chuckled "Hehehe alright I'm better be going but before I go I want to invite you two over to Lady's for dinner on Friday" he said before leaving

Finn: "Sure man I'll come. What about you Marcy you wanna go?"

M: "Of course" she said floating over to him

J: "Good the pups have been worried sick about their uncle" he said with a smile

Finn: "Ok tell them that uncle Finn and auntie Marcy are coming on Friday" he said chuckling

M: She blushed when she heard Finn tell Jake that uncle Finn and _auntie _Marcy are coming

J:He chuckled "Ok have fun you two" he said with a wink

Finn: "Hey Marcy can we go home?" he asked a little groggy

M: "Sure Finn hang on" she said grabbing his hands and flying out the window .They soon got home, went inside, and went upstairs. Marceline went to the bathroom and Finn was laying down

Finn: He laid down kind of tired but was unable to sleep so he laid there waiting for Marcy to come to bed

M: She was in the bathroom changing into some special lingerie she thought that after being asleep for two months Finn deserved a little treat. She slowly opened the door "Hey Finn I have another surprise for you"

Finn: "What is it Marcy?" he said as his jaw dropped seeing Marceline

**Hehehe I say this is a good cliffhanger lol so remember comment Marceline, PB, FP, or Share for what my next Adventure time story is gonna be oh and I have been working on Total Drama GwenxTrent story so check it out later :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again my friends well I'm glad to see some of you have voted for now the total is: **

**Marcy: 4 FP: 0 PB: 1 Marcy+FP: 1 Marcy+PB: 0 FP+PB: 0 Love Rectangle: 1**

**And it's making me think I might as well make a story for each one of these pairs including loves triangles but as for now the very next story will most likely be another Finnceline story but so not to disappoint my Flinn and Fubblegum(Sorry I don't know if these are the names of the FinnxFP and FinnxBubblegum relationships) fans I'll be making three new stories one for each girl and after all three are done I'll make the love rectangle story so as for now be a little patient and I'll try to get the first five chapters for each story done within the next 2-3 weeks. Also one question I had for my readers. When you guys and gals read adventure time stories how you imagine the story do you imagine them like they are in the show or do you imagine them more realistic because for me I imagine them in anime style. And by imagine them I mean how do you picture the scenes from the stories you read?**

**Chapter 10: The Night of Pleasure and Nightmares**

_Previously on Adventure Time's Love for a Dark Queen:_

_Finn: "Hey Marcy can we go home?" he asked a little groggy_

_M: "Sure Finn hang on" she said grabbing his hands and flying out the window .They soon got home, went inside, and went upstairs. Marceline went to the bathroom and Finn was lying down _

_Finn: He laid down kind of tired but was unable to sleep so he laid there waiting for Marcy to come to bed_

_M: She was in the bathroom changing into some special lingerie she thought that after being asleep for two months Finn deserved a little treat. She slowly opened the door "Hey Finn I have another surprise for you"_

_Finn: "What is it Marcy?" he said as his jaw dropped seeing Marceline_

Finn: He just laid there looking at her as he lost all knowledge of basic speech "Ub mra gu"

M: She giggled loving his reaction "Oh what Finn you like this" she said seductively as she did a sexy pose that made her breast and butt look bigger

Finn: He stood up and walked over to her

M: "Finn?" she said curious as to what he's gonna do while still holding the pose

Finn: He walked right up to her

M: "Finn? What's wrong!?" She was taken completely by surprise when he forced her against the wall and began ravaging her. She couldn't help but love how violent he was being as she moaned uncontrollably "_Oh Finn you're NNNN being so NNN_ _violent"_ she moaned

Finn: "I've been asleep for two months how did you think I would react to your teasing a few seconds ago" he said groping every part of her body and stopping her from answering by French kissing.

M: She couldn't resist she's never been ravaged like this in all of her thousand years of being alive and she loved it and this if the first time she's French kissed Finn one thought came to her mind _"Damn how did he get so good at kissing?"_

Finn: He pulled back and whispered in her ear "Maybe I should punish you for teasing me" he said pulling her towards the little couch she has in her room well their room.

M: This time she was left speechless as Finn sat on the couch and bent her over his knees "Finn w-what are you doing?" she said only to receive a swift smack to her butt with made her moan out of both pain and pleasure.

Finn: "This is your punishment for teasing me" he said spanking her once more.

M: Her only response was another loud moan of pain and pleasure

Finn: He spanked her eight more times which left her grey rear end a light shade of red. Soon after he gently rubbed her bottom and as his hand felt around a bit he felt how wet she was "Hmm Marcy do you like being spanked?" he said with a grin on his face.

M: Her only response was another French kiss as she rubbed her wet entrance against his bulge making his pants wet.

Finn: He picked her up, took off his pants, and laid her on the bed not once breaking the kiss. He groped her breast as he explored her mouth touching his tongue to her tongue and he would glide his tongue against her fangs.

M: She broke the kiss she was at her limit "Finn please I need you inside now" she said rubbing her wet pussy against his rock hard cock

Finn: "As you wish" he said and with one hard violent thrust he shoved his member in her full force.

M: She was so surprised she screamed from the mix of pain and pleasure it was so much for her she couldn't help digging her claws into his back

Finn: He didn't care about the pain in fact it was pure pleasure to him as he started to thrust into her very violently.

M: She continued screaming in pleasure as the thrusts grew more and more violent. These violent thrust were bringing her closer and closer to her limit

Finn: He could feel himself getting closer as well "Marcy here it come's"

M: "Yes Finn inside oh yes!" She screamed while her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she drooled from the pleasure.

Finn: With one last very violent thrust he released inside of her.

M: His release caused her to hit the most violent yet pleasuring orgasms in her life it was so intense she fainted.

Finn: He looked down at her "Marcy?" he said and didn't receive a response "Marcy?!" he said starting to panic but realized she was breathing "He he don't scare me like that" he said laying down next her just cuddling her

M: She instantly cuddled back they slept very peacefully for the rest of the night.

Finn: As he slept he began to dream.

_**Finn's Dream world**_

_Finn: "Huh? Where am I?" He said looking around seeing decaying ruins_

_L: "Hahaha Do you really believe you can defeat me boy?" he said appearing in a burst of green flames_

_Finn: "Lich!" he said in complete shock_

_L: "I'm going to kill you Finn gut before I do I'm gonna kill all of your loved ones right in front of you" he said with an evil chuckle_

_Finn: As he became enraged his gem began to glow and a fiery aura formed around him but he kept calm "I was only a boy back then Lich I'm a man now I'm stronger and I will defeat you" He said as the red gem began glowing white_

_**Real world**_

M: She started to stir when she felt something really hot and as she awoke she looked to see Finn glowing with his marks and to add to the list of reasons why she's so worried he's also burning up "Finn what's happening to you?" she said a really worried

_**Finn's Dream World**_

_Lich: "Hahaha such a naïve boy I wonder who I'll kill first that pink princess, or maybe that yellow dog, oh I know how about that vampire girl" he said with a sinister chuckle and forming a fake Marceline._

_Finn: "Marcy?" is all he said before she screamed and was engulfed in green flames _

_L: He stood there watching the green flames burn the boy's lover alive_

_Finn: That pushed him over the edge he drew his sword and charged the Lich as the fiery aura erupted "I'm gonna kill you right now!" he said swinging his sword only to be caught and snapped in two by the Lich_

_L: "All in due time. All in due time." He said plunging the broken half of the sword into Finn's chest _

_**Real World**_

Finn: He jolt up and fell off the bed breathing really heavily and feeling his chest for any stab wounds while he backed up into the corner with his heart pounding against his chest

M: She saw this and as soon as he couldn't back up anymore she jumped off the bed and ran to him "Finn! Finn! It's ok! Its ok I gotcha. Shh! Shh! It's alright," she said kneeling down in front of him and holding his head against her chest while stroking his hair slowly calming him down

Finn: His breathing slowed down as he felt comfort from the cold soft skin of his lover. He wrapped his hands around her as if she would disappear.

M: "Shh! Shh! Finn its ok." She said in a calm soothing tone as she continued to stroke his hair.

Finn: He looked up "M-Marcy?" He said timidly

M: "it's ok Finn I'm here" she said giving him a warm smile as she looked down at him

Finn: "I love you" he said as his breathing and heart rate calmed down

M: "I love you too. Now come on back to bed" she said standing up and guiding him back to the bed

Finn: As she lay down he laid down too snuggling his head into her chest feeling her soft cold skin against his face and feeling her stroking his hair he started to drift off back to sleep.

M: She heard his soft snoring and followed his lead as she began to drift off as well one thought popped up in her head right before she fell asleep *_I can't wait to start a family with you. Wait did I really just think that?!* _And she passed out cuddling Finn while his face tucked in between her breasts.

_**The Next Morning**_

Finn: He slowly stirred as his eyes fluttered open being met by the sight of greyish skin of his lover's breasts. He smiled not knowing she was awake.

M: She had slept very peacefully and woke up minutes before Finn but continued holding him in the same position but then she noticed his eyes open and she held her giggle as she kissed his forehead which startled him a tiny bit.

Finn: He jumped as he felt her cold lips kiss his forehead as he looked up he was met by warm fanged smile "Morning Marcy"

M: "Morning Finn" she said kissing him

Finn: He kissed her back and instead of a small good morning kiss it lasted about two minutes before they pulled away gasping for air.

M: She yawned "I'm gonna take a shower" she said floating out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Finn: "Ok just leave me some hot water this time I almost froze to death yesterday" he said jokingly. He began thinking about his dream and that same thought kept flashing in his mind the image of Marceline being burned alive, he clenched his fist to the point his hands were bleeding and grit his teeth "I have to get stronger" He said silently feeling his righteous fury taking over and that fire aura began manifest.

M: Even though she was in the bathroom with only a towel around she could still smell his bleed "Finn?" she said poking her head out only to gasp at the sight, Finn was on fire or so it appeared. Not knowing what it was she panicked and grabbed the small plastic bin they put their dirty clothes in, she filled it with water, flew out as fast as possible, and dumped it on him.

Finn: He was lost deep in thought but was brought out of his thinking when he felt the rush of freezing cold water wash over him "What the flip?! Why'd you do that Marcy?!" he said kind of annoyed.

M: "You were on fire!" she said with concern in her voice.

Finn: "Fire? I wasn't on fire"

M: "Yes you were I smelled blood I looked out the bathroom to check on you and you were on fire"

Finn: "I think it was my powers acting up I haven't really had time to learn control them seeing as I've been asleep for the past two months" he said with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

M: She nodded "Ok. So what were you thinking about I'm guessing it was something that made you angry" she said knowing very little about his powers.

Finn: "I kind of don't want to talk about it" he said looking away.

M: "It's ok Finn we can talk about it when you want to talk about it" she said kissing his cheek.

Finn: "Thanks Marcy" he said with a smile. "I think I'm gonna get ready"

M: "Ready for what?" she asked tilting her head slightly from confusion.

Finn: "I have to start training so I'm gonna go dungeon hunting" he said putting on a black shirt, black pants, his gauntlet, and finally the jacket Marcy had given him.

M: "Finn don't you think it's a bit too soon to be going out adventuring?" she question as she got dressed in her grey tank top, black jeans, and favorite red boots.

Finn: "I don't have a choice I need to get stronger" He said strapping both his swords on to his back with the handle of his demon blood sword sticking out over his right shoulder while the handle of his new teal crystal sword sticking out over his left shoulder.

M: She sighed knowing how stubborn Finn is she knew was gonna go anyways "Ok Finn just be careful ok" she said floating over to him.

Finn: "Ok Marcy" he said with a smile.

M: She smiled back and soon after her attention shifted "Hey Finn where did you get that gauntlet?" she asked curious to know. The gauntlet caught her attention several time before but she always forgot to ask.

Finn: "Well it's a long story" he said looking at it.

M: "I want to hear it." She said with a fanged smile.

Finn: He chuckled and started "Ok, well it all started…"

**_Well here is chapter 10 people next chapter is a flashback to how Finn got his gauntlet and I will also give a description of what it looks like. This chapter might not be my best but I'm sure it's not my worst. Comment and review please no fire so until next time. Laters XP \/,**


End file.
